


Delicate.

by VloveAg



Category: Taylor Swift (Musician), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Basicamente Jimin es Taylor Swift, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Taylor Swift, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jimin its a hopless romantic, M/M, Park Jimin is Whipped (BTS), Strangers to Lovers, no se como categorizarlos, vmin soulmates
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VloveAg/pseuds/VloveAg
Summary: No estaba en los planes de Jeon Jungkook, un fotógrafo principiante, involucrarse con el multipremiado cantantautor Park jimin y su escandalosa vida privada, pero al conocerse no pueden evitarlo.-No quiero arruinarlo, es tan frágil, tan delicado...
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! esta vendria siendo la primera vez que publico en aqui! perdon si no entiendo nada.

"Dos corazones plateados,  
Quizás la mitad de un amor,  
Demasiado frágil,  
Demasiado público,  
¿Me prometes quedarte?  
¿Cuando los vientos soplen?  
¿Y la marea rompa?  
Seremos fuertes  
O esta una casa de papel?"

Mastique la punta de mi lápiz, buscando quizás palabras más correctas, más certeras.  
No podía mentir, al menos no en mis canciones. Y seis meses puede parecer poco para cualquiera, para mi no. Para mi era todo un logro.

Mantener una relación por seis meses había sido un infierno, desde salidas a escondidas y titulares retorcidos sobre mi vida o la de mi pareja, especulaciones, teorías, análisis. Era un poco exhaustivo, y no estaba seguro de tener la energía suficiente.

Pero entonces venia a mi mente su sonrisa, mas brillante que cualquier diamante y firme como un recordatorio de que somos fuertes y que nos queremos, al menos eso creo.

Un sonido atolóndrate y agudo me sacó de mis pensamientos, mi alarma anunciando que mi novio llegaría en cualquier momento.

Hoy se cumplían 6 meses desde que en una noche, muy similar a la de hoy me había propuesto noviazgo, en un restaurante carísimo y exclusivo, me regaló una pulsera de brillantes y con una sonrisa en el rostro y su mano sosteniendo la mía me lo pidio, y recordé como ni siquiera estaba seguro, rememore como intenté persuadirlo de ir mas lento, de esperar un poco más de tiempo, pero la sensación del amor es tan bonita, como una inyección de serotonina que no puedes rechazar.

Así que no lo hice, no lo rechacé.

Tecle en mi teléfono un mensaje hacia mi novio, mientras colocaba las copas sobre la mesa de vidrio del comedor de mi departamento.

"¿Ya vienes? Tengo una sorpresa para ti"

El sonido de la puerta principal abrirse fue mi respuesta, minutos después Taemin apareció frente a mi, de jeans rotos, una sudadera deportiva y una gorra sobre su cabello verde, expandi mi más resplandeciente sonrisa ante el.

—Jimin —comenzó el peliverde, removiendose incomodo en su lugar.

— Hola bebé, acabo de enviarte un mensaje... —el peliverde soltó un suspiro sonoro. —¿Esta todo bien?

—Lo siento.

Críptico, y las peores palabras para terminar una relacion, lo se por experiencia. Un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo, una sensación conocida, casi familiar, casi de rutina.

—No puedo, es demasiado— su voz no tembló ni por un segundo, seguro de que sus palabras eran las adecuadas.

Arroje un suspiro sonoro y con mi pie corrí una silla, y me dejé caer en ella, destape el vino, y me serví una copa.

Taemin arrugo su frente, sin entender mi reacción.

—Continua, por favor— le di un trago al vino de 400 dólares que había comprado para esa ocasión especial, el liquido bajo por mi estomago vacío, mas tarde me arrepentiría de beber con el estomago vacío.

Mi ahora ex pareja, levantó las cejas en sorpresa, imaginaba cualquier reacción menos la que sus ojos presenciaban, pero la realidad es que ya no me quedaban energías para el drama, para las lágrimas o sollozos, al menos eso pensaba.

—No parece importarte— soltó de repente Taemin.

—Mira quien lo dice—deje escapar por lo bajo, antes de continuar—Solo estoy cansado, Tae.

Sus ojos recorrieron la sala, se posaron en las velas, en los platos perfectamente acomodados, en la suave música, en la guitarra estratégicamente acomodada, su rostro entero se lleno de compasión, esa mirada que tanto detestaba. No podía culparlo, es una reacción humana común, asi actúa una persona con la que termina una relacion, cuando todos los problemas en la pareja no son culpa de ninguno de los dos, si no son culpa de un ente inexistente, pero que aun asi ocupa un lugar mas.

—Lo siento, en serio Jimin— continuo, ahora buscando mis ojos.

—Te creo— trague el contenido de mi copa de un solo sorbo, con la finalidad de tragar el nudo en mi garganta también y camine hacia el, con pasos firmes—Me gustaría rogarte que me elijas, que confíes en mi, que apuestes a esto...— levante mi mano para acariciar su rostro, pero el retrocedió dos pasos, sin dejarme finalizar la oración.

—Perdón, en serio... —dijo antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la puerta, yo lo seguí a través de la sala hasta la salida, con la mirada en el piso.

Se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, quizás buscando las palabras adecuadas, quizás arrepintiéndose, secretamente desee que fuese la segunda opción, mordí mi labio. Sus ojos no eran los mismos, de repente estaban vacíos cuando me dio una última mirada, como una despedida.

En ese momento me di cuenta que no se arrepentiría, pero fue en ese momento ,en la mitad de una despedida, quizás para siempre, en la que mi mayor miedo apareció.

La prensa.

¿Resistiría mi reputación otra ruptura?¿Resistiría mi salud mental el asedio de los periodistas, los comentarios de la gente, las suposiciones, los análisis, la lupa en todos mis movimientos?

—¡Taemin!— alcance su mano y la sostuve en las mías— Quizás podemos hacer que funcione, puedo retirarme por un tiempo— las promesas se arremolinaron en mis labios, antes que en mi propia mente, sin siquiera saber si las cumpliría. El sacudió la cabeza.

—En serio lo siento, minnie. Le diré a mi representante para que se comunique con Namjoon, para acordar el comunicado oficial.—Fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de abandonar mi mano, para luego escabullirse por los pasillos del edificio, lejos de mi.

"You said a thousand sorrys,  
Thinking it would help  
To mend open wounds,  
I have news for you,  
It's too late for us, too"

Pensé antes de correr a escribir una nueva canción.

Y así de sencillo, como una nube cubre al sol, un noviazgo se deslizó nuevamente de mis dedos.

¿Será siempre así?¿tengo que dejar de hacer lo que amo?¿Cuando desaparecerá este sentimiento de Soledad? ¿Se soluciona la soledad en compañía de alguien más? 

Las preguntas inundaron mi cabeza, arrenominandse como formularios que algún día debería contestar, pero no ahora.

Ahora me tomaré esta botella de vino, y escribiré una canción sobre otro amor que no pudo ser.


	2. You're not sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigo sin entender muy bien como funciona esto, lo averiguaremos.

_"And you can tell me that you're sorry, but I don't believe you baby"_

Existe ese momento apenas abres los ojos cuando piensas que todo está bien, son aproximadamente 20 segundos, hasta que la información cae encima tuyo, como un balde de agua fría.

Aunque efectivamente había caído agua fría sobre el cuerpo de Park Jimin, la estrella internacional, y actualmente una persona con el corazón roto.

—¿Que mierda?...—se erigió en el colchón, todavía somnoliento.

—Vístete, tenemos que hablar—Namjoon se encontraba a los pies de la cama, sosteniendo un vaso de agua, ahora vacío.

Todavía aturdido el rubio busco su celular entre la maraña de sábanas y almohadas de su cama, estas últimas aún húmedas por los eventos de la noche anterior.

Su celular explotaba de notificaciones, llamadas perdidas, menciones, mensajes de WhatsApp, incluso mensajes de texto.

El comunicado ya debía haber salido.

Se apresuró a entrar a los medios oficiales de noticias, y efectivamente encontró su rostro en todos y cada uno de ellos, fotos suyas y de Taemin, caminando, abrazados, sonriendo, en todas y cada una de ellas se leía "Taemin confirma su ruptura con Park Jimin".

El rubio arrojó el celular lejos de él, como si quemara, no quería volver a pasar por ello,someterse nuevamente el asedio de la prensa, a las preguntas y a la lupa social.

"No de nuevo", pensó "Esta vez no voy a poder".

—¡Ahora, Park!— gritó su representante por encima del ruido de la cafetera.

Jimin arrastró sus pies a la cocina, esperando el primer interrogatorio de mano de su representante, quien servía dos tazas de café.

Se dejó caer en el taburete de la cocina, casi derrotado, le dolían los ojos y tenía una fuerte migraña, producto de una noche llorando y componiendo canciones.

Por triste que sonara, escribía sus mejores canciones cuando la herida estaba abierta, sangrante y de color rojo rutilante.

Namjoon se elevaba varios centímetros por encima del cantante, también era mayor que el por un par de años. Imponente, la mirada de halcón, vestido de un traje azul marino y el cabello castaño cuidadosamente peinado hacia atrás.

Jimin soltó un suspiro derrotado, sintiéndose juzgado, incluso antes de que su representante pronunciara palabra alguna.

—Nam, se que lo haces por mi bien, pero ¿podríamos saltarnos eso por hoy?— el mayor le extendió la taza y una aspirina en silencio, observándolo con los mismos ojos duros que había usado anteriormente.

—¿Que paso?— dejo salir luego de un largo suspiro y un sorbo de café negro, su mirada ahora suavizada ante la imagen derrotada de Jimin.

—La misma mierda de siempre, Joon— su voz salió más resentida de lo esperado.

Jimin no tenía una buena relación con la prensa, por una simple razón, escribir sus propias canciones.

Eso implicaba que su vida era expuesta en dichas melodías, y eso incluía a cualquier vínculo afectivo que pudiese llegar a crear.

El problema inició cuando Jimin tomo reconocimiento, y sus romances dejaron de ser sobre su mejor amigo de secundaria y comenzaron a ser de "tal actor", "tal modelo", "tal cantante", desde entonces habían intentado sabotear su carrera, quitarle el crédito de sus canciones, minimizar sus logros a sus múltiples y fallidas relaciones amorosas.

Y en algún punto, lo habían logrado.

—¿Porque no me llamaste anoche?— el representante había intentado que suene como un reproche, pero la genuina preocupación se coló en su voz.

— Tienes tu vida Nam, tengo que ser capaz de resolver mis problemas por mi mismo. —expreso el vocalista luego de un trago de café.

—Y una mierda, Jimin. — soltó el mayor con un deje exasperado.— No eres solo mi cliente, eres mi hermano.

Tanto Namjoon, como el mejor amigo de Jimin, Taehyung eran testigos visuales de todo el daño que la prensa le hacían a Jimin, y como cada vez le afectaba más.

El rubio apenas pudo dibujar una sonrisa triste en su rostro, mordisqueo su labio inferior, a punto de dejar salir todo, cuando el timbre del departamento rompió el silencio, casi como una señal de alarma.

Namjoon apretó suavemente la mano de su hermano antes de dejarlo en la cocina para encargarse de la visita.

Había una frase rondando en la cabeza de Jimin desde hace horas cuando su novio, ahora ex, y con total frialdad le había dejado, dejó salir un suspiro por los 6 meses de relación enterrados antes de buscar un papel donde escribir.

—Vine tan pronto como me entere—la voz de su mejor amigo Taehyung, rompió su propio silencio. —Y tan pronto como termine mi rutina de skin care.

_"Make a list of your regrets, im gonna be on the top of them, holding a guitar, writing songs about it" anotó en una de sus tantas libretas desparramadas en los rincones de su casa._

Taehyung ahogó un grito cuando vio a su amigo, como un alma en pena, sosteniendo una taza de café contra sus labios rojos, ojos hinchados, pozos negros bajo los mismos, huellas de una noche sin dormir.

—¿Que hizo ese bastardo?— alcanzó a arrojar su mochila al piso antes de rodear a su amigo en sus brazos.

Jimin se permitió descansar su cabeza en los brazos de su amigo. Namjoon llegó detrás de él, no sin antes servir otra taza de café para el recién llegado.

—Vino anoche—fueron las primeras palabras que dijo el rubio, necesitaba sacarlo de adentro así que ambos muchachos guardaron silencio, observándolo con ojos atentos.—cumpliamos meses asi que organice una cena, le escribi una cancion, puse velas y compre un vino caro— miró hacia la mesa del comedor, donde todo seguía intacto—primero llego tarde— Tae lanzó un bufido, el representante lo reprochó— Ni siquiera se quitó la chaqueta o la gorra, solo llego y lo soltó "Lo siento Jimin, esto es demasiado", ni siquiera tuve tiempo de convencerlo, no me dio la oportunidad de rogar, de cantar la canción que había compuesto, ni siquiera fue capaz de darme una explicación, tan solo se volteó y se fue.— sin darse cuenta, el cantante había empezado a llorar de nuevo, y ya estaba exhausto— Sin besos de despedida, nada, como si nunca hubiera existido.

— Oh, Minnie — Taehyung, quien no había soltado de sus brazos al cantante, deposito un beso en la coronilla de su mejor amigo y lo estrechó con más fuerza en sus brazos.

 _"No goodbye kisses, no time for explanations, just vaguest explanations"_ anotó debajo de la anterior.

—Al menos los fans tendrán un buen disco— dijo el rubio soltando una risita que relajó el ambiente entre ellos, y el era la persona mas indicada.

—Si y la prensa un buen chisme...— Namjoon le arrojo una mirada dura a Taehyung.

Jimin volvió la mirada a su taza de café, enfriándose en sus manos, y pensó que por mal que sonará, o duro que fuese de afrontar, su mejor amigo tenía razón, su ruptura sería la comidilla de los programas de variedades, revistas y portales de internet, al menos hasta que alguna otra celebridad hiciera un escándalo que desviara la atención.

—El karma hará su trabajo, Mimi— Namjoon estiró su mano para darle un suave apretón a su hermano pequeño.— Cuando hables a través de las canciones, como lo has hecho siempre.

—Sin embargo soy yo quien se queda remendando los pedazos rotos.— agregó el rubio, escribiendo la frase junto a las otras. Bufó cansado de sentirse derrotado, después de cada ruptura dolía un poco menos, sacudió la cabeza, aclarando sus pensamientos, convencido de que no desperdiciaria más días triste —¿Tengo algún compromiso hoy?

Sabía que si, lo recordaba de ayer, pero el rubio sabía que Namjoon trataría de evitarlo. Sin embargo, lo último que necesitaba Jimin en ese momento era quedarse en esa casa, sintiéndose mal por sí mismo, la noche era tiempo suficiente para eso.

—Tenías una sesión de fotos para Kosmo, pero si quieres podemos cancelar— el mayor le sostuvo la mirada a medida que tecleaba furiosamente en su teléfono— Estos malditos buitres...

Jimin supuso que estaba discutiendo con la prensa, o negando entrevistas, afortunadamente Namjoon ya sabía cómo actuar frente a estas situaciones, sin necesidad de consultarle. La práctica hace al maestro, dicen.

El remordimiento se instaló en la mente del rubio, si su vida fuese mas sencilla la de todos sus amigos, familia y empleados también lo sería.

—Tengo una idea, puedo empezar el rumor de que Taemin... —empezó a hablar su amigo, todavia con sus brazos alrededor de su amigo.

—Ni se te ocurra Taehyung —exclamó Namjoon sin levantar la vista de su teléfono.— solo puedo manejar un problema a la vez.

—Aburrido. —bufo el otro finalmente liberando a Jimin de sus brazos, para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, con genuina preocupación—¿Cómo te sientes, bebé?

Jimin ni siquiera se había detenido a pensarlo con claridad.

¿Le dolía? si, pero no estaba devastado, no como las otras veces. Se sentía con energía, una ducha y una bebida energizante bastarían para seguir con su vida, pensó que quizás se había empezado a acostumbrar a tener el corazón roto, al mismo tiempo la idea le causó tristeza.

"Me estoy acostumbrando a los corazones rotos, y cortes de papel por todas las canciones de amor, que no he escrito" siguió escribiendo frases al azar, luego las analizo.

"No te emociones, no eres para tanto, escribire una cancion sobre ti, y luego encontraré a otro, que también rompa mi corazón" garabateo abajo de la anterior.

Será un buen disco, pensó el rubio.

Chasquea la lengua y miró a su amigo, el cabello negro hecho jirones rizados, las cejas juntas en señal de preocupación. Jimin dibujó una media sonrisa bailando en su rostro, antes de encogerse de hombros y finalmente hablar.

—Supongo que escribiré una canción sobre ello y luego lo superare.

Taehyung no pudo evitar reír.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entonces, primer vistazo, tengo al menos 9 capitulos escritos, pero creo que los voy a empezar a juntar porque estan cortitos.


	3. Sparks Fly

_"Cause I see, sparks fly, whenever you smile"_

Seul aún parecía enorme e imponente ante los inocentes ojos de el joven Jungkook. Bueno, Busan no era un pueblo o algo como tal, pero ciertamente no era Seul. 

Jungkook se apresuraba por las abarrotadas calles, observando todo con asombro, llevaba una bandeja con café para sus superiores en una mano y con la otra mano aseguraba su bolso negro, que contenía su mayor posesión, su cámara. 

Las desesperadas palabras de su madre aún resonaban en su mente, como un recuerdo de que no podía fallar.

"Si fracasas, no regreses." 

En lo mas profundo sabía que no era la intención de su madre socavar su confianza, pero allí estaba clavado como una espinilla que no podía arrancar, como una espada pinchando su columna vertebral, se sacó el pensamiento de una sacudida y continuó su camino.

En menos de 5 minutos estaba frente al jefe de producción, dejando los cafés sobre la mesa de vidrio, abarrotada de papeles y personas discutiendo sobre algo con la mirada en sus teléfonos, sopló un mechón de su propio cabello azabache antes de empezar a entregar cada café.

Focus Studio fue lo mejor que pudo conseguir cuando llegó a Seul, un joven, casi inexperto, con un portafolio bastante pobre de trabajos profesiones, sus posibilidades de conseguir trabajo no eran muy alentadoras, sin embargo allí estaba, su trabajo no iba mas allá de servir uno o dos cafés, quizás acomodar unos cables, la iluminación, pero nada importante, pero estaba bien para el. Todavia tenia tiempo. 

Era una empresa promedio, con uno de los fotógrafos mas destacados de Seul, asi que en ocasiones tenían sesiones fotograficas importantes, como el dia de hoy. 

—¿Otra vez?— preguntó Lisa, la asistente de producción a otra chica a su lado. 

—Eso parece —contestó la contraria—¿Que es, su pareja número 9? Ni yo he tenido tantos... 

La asistente de producción, era la más amable de todo el equipo, además de poseer el título de "única amiga" de Jungkook en Seul, sin contar a Yoongi y Seokjin.

La muchacha era encantadora, cabello corto y negro, alguno mechones descoloridos, y una sonrisa brillante.

Cuando Jungkook la vio por primera vez, se siento dentro de una película, la vio cruzar por los pasillos de la sede de Focus Studio, una carpeta en las manos y sonriendo hacia cada persona que encontraba en el camino, casi pudo sentir como incluso se movía en cámara lenta.Había estado intentando acercarse a ella por casi un mes desde su llegada a este equipo de producción y 3 meses desde que la conoció en la empresa, pero eso del romanticismo no se le daba muy bien. 

—¿Que sucede?— indagó el pelinegro, dándole un pinchazo en el costado con el dedo índice a la pelinegra.

—¿Conoces a Jimin, verdad?— la muchacha rubia, a quien antes habían llamado por el nombre de Sojin, intervino clavando sus ojos en el. —El cantantante, con el que trabajaremos hoy, teóricamente. —el pelinegro asintió dejándose caer suavemente en una silla al lado de Lisa —Bueno, ha roto con su último novio hoy. 

No había nadie en Corea, que no conociese a Park Jimin, además de ser un compositor talentoso, era un modelo excepcional, reconocido por su elegancia y la suave estructura ósea de su rostro, incluso el pelinegro tenía varias de sus canciones descargadas en su teléfono. Y por supuesto nadie en Corea no conocía sobre sus relaciones amorosas, y ciertamente Jungkook no podía negar que había leído numerosos hilos de Twitter sobre cada una de sus parejas, y las supuestas rupturas detrás de las mismas.

Pero ese no podía ser Jimin, no _su_ Park Jimin. 

Lisa lo codeo suavemente y le mostró su celular, un artículo de Korea News, con la foto de Jimin y el coreógrafo, tomados de la mano. 

—Va a tener un mal humor —suspiro exhausto Taekyun, el fotógrafo a cargo, inmiscuyéndose en la conversación. 

—Esto es importante, ¿porque?— murmuró Jungkook al oído de la pelinegra a su lado, quien sonrió cómplice ante la cercanía. 

—Tu sabes, solo leyendo las noticias de vital importancia por la mañana. —expreso meneando las cejas para luego darle un sorbo a su café antes de volver sus ojos a su teléfono.

Había pasado casi 5 meses desde que llegó a Seul, hace 3 de trabajar en la empresa y 1 desde que trabaja junto a Lisa, pero pareciera que el pelinegro llevará toda una vida juntando valor para invitarla al bar de sus amigos, ni siquiera tenía que ser algo romántico, tan solo amistoso. 

" _Pasos de bebé"_ le había dicho Yoongi, esta misma mañana, cuando charlaban sobre la noche especial que planeaban en su bar.

_"Dance and drinks"_ , había propuesto Seokjin con una deslumbrante sonrisa, y la promesa de preparar brillantes tragos adictivos y al final todos cedieron.

—Lisa—comenzó el pelinegro, la muchacha levantó la vista con una sonrisa. 

—Dime— dijo animada. 

Había cierto brillo en los ojos de la pelinegra, cierta amabilidad que le decían a Jungkook, que incluso si intentaba todo iba a salir bien, una comodidad que pensó nunca habia sentido antes. Humedecio sus labios y tragó saliva antes de hablar. 

—¿Haces algo esta noche?— se rascó la parte de atrás de su cabello con una sonrisa tímida en los labios. 

Lisa apenas separó los labios para hablar, con una expresión sorprendida, cuando el bullicio se hizo presente, arremetiendo con la anterior calma. 

—Llegó, todos a sus puestos— demandó Taekyun. —Jungkook, ve a recibirlo. 

Inmediatamente se puso de pie asintiendo hacia su superior, al fin y al cabo ese era su trabajo. Su madre sacudiria la cabeza, en señal de desaprobación, pero Jungkook sabía que la única forma de hacer un camino a la cima, era desde abajo.

—Jk... —lo llamo la pelinegra, y el solo se encogió de hombros. 

—No te preocupes, hablamos luego.

Y corrió hacia la puerta del estudio, sintiéndose humillado y pequeño.

* * *

Cuando el auto se detuvo frente a la puerta del estudio fotográfico, a Jimin no le sorprendió ver a una maraña de paparazzis bloqueando la puerta, empujándose unos a otros, incluso antes de poner los pies en la acera los flashes empezaron a dispararse. 

El rubio apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldo de su asiento con resignación y miró hacia su representante, derrotado. 

—Lo siento—dejo salir el mayor — siempre se enteran. 

—Disculpe ¿No tenemos otra entrada?—le preguntó al chófer, pero este no tuvo tiempo de contestar cuando Nam tomó la mano de su hermano, en señal de apoyo.

—Tu puedes, solo no des declaraciones.—sonrió ligeramente antes de asegurar— Estaré detrás de ti todo el tiempo.

Jimin quiso recriminarle, quiso gritarle "por esta vez, déjame esconderme", pero sabía que no podía, los reporteros ya lo habían visto, sabían que era él, no tenía muchas opciones. 

Soltó un suspiro pesado antes de colocar sus lentes de sol sobre el puente de su nariz, chasquear la lengua y jalar la puerta del auto. 

Las luces blancas de los flashes son lo primero que ve, ya se había acostumbrado, así que pintó la mejor sonrisa pequeña en sus labios y caminó con la cabeza a gachas. Y se recordó recriminarle a Namjoon sobre no tener un guardaespaldas. 

_—Jimin, jimin— llamó una de las voces —¿Son ciertos los rumores de infidelidad?_

_—Jimin ¿es cierto que la relación se quebró porque le pediste compromiso?_

_—Jimin ¿que opinas de la profecía de los 6 meses?_

Los periodistas y fotógrafos se arremolinaban a su alrededor, como cuervos buscando carroña, un pedazo de carne, un alma que succionar, y al final, Jimin ya estaba cansado de luchar. 

Detrás de él lo seguía Namjoon, apartando a los fotógrafos con manotazos cuidadosos. El paso se empezó a dificultar, a pesar de que no había más de 8 metros desde la calle a la entrada del estudio fotográfico, pero apenas había recorrido la mitad cuando los cuerpos se amontonaron a su alrededor, lanzando preguntas y chistes, y luces sin dejarle ver o pensar con claridad. 

—A un lado. —Namjoon elevo la voz, pero todos parecieron ignorarlo.

Hay algo que Jimin parecía no haber aprendido, a pesar de los años, los golpes y las relaciones fallidas, y era a cerrar la boca. "No darás declaraciones a un simple fotógrafo en la calle, tu testimonio puede ser tergiversado", le había repetido tantas veces su entorno, desde Namjoon, su madre, su hermana, sus abogados, incluso Taehyung quien disfrutaba ser el foco de atención, pero Jimin parecía no poder evitarlo. 

_—Jimin ¿has roto con Taemin solo para promocionar tu nuevo disco?_

Sus ojos se clavaron en el hombre de camiseta morada parado frente a él, sosteniendo una cámara a la altura de su rostro, una media sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Mi vida amorosa no es un espectáculo para mis fans. Yo lo se y ellos lo saben.— soltó sin pensarlo.

Y como si esa fuera la primera gota de sangre necesaria para avivar a las aves carroñeras, empezaron a empujar más fuerte, a vociferar en voz más alta. El representante del rubio intentaba calmar a los alrededor de 50 fotógrafos y periodistas que rodeaban al cantante, pero estos no tenían intención de ceder. 

Jimin sentía manos en todo su cuerpo, tirando de sus ropas, de su chaqueta, de su paciencia y de su cordura. Uno de los tirones fue con demasiada fuerza, enviando su cuerpo hacia delante, su tobillo se dobló, y pudo sentir sus piernas fallarle, cayendo con fuerza a la acera, los flashes se hicieron incluso más intensos. En un intento de minimizar la caída interpuso sus manos, pero aún así sintió sus rodillas arder. 

Jimin no sabía que había empezado a llorar hasta que sintió una lágrima deslizarse por sus labios. Su respiración se tornó cada vez más rápida, sus manos también ardían.

Se sentía humillado y pequeño, había pasado un largo tiempo desde que se habia sentido asi. Y pensó que como siempre, lo peor de una relación no era su final, sino la opinión de los demás.

Y en medio de la confusión y los gritos de Namjoon, una mano se aferró a su brazo, haciendo a un lado a todas las personas que evitaban que el rubio se pusiera de pie, sintió otra mano tomarlo de la cintura, para finalmente tirar de él hacia arriba, logrando ayudarlo a ponerse de pie con gran facilidad, y cuando por fin levantó los ojos, Jimin se encontró con unos grandes orbes negros.

—¿Se encuentra bien, Sr. Park?— indagó con voz melodiosa un joven de largo cabello negro, la preocupación audible en su tono de voz.

El muchacho de ojos negros, era apenas unos centímetros más alto que el, pero en ese momento Jimin se sentía el ser más pequeño e insignificante del mundo, tenía el cabello negro y ligeramente ondulado, una bandana en la frente evitando que el mismo le obstruyera la visión, labios finos y una mirada brillante. Jimin apenas pudo asentir antes de que el joven se diese la vuelta, todavía con sus brazos enredados en el cuerpo del rubio, y comenzará a empujar a los fotógrafos, alzando la voz varias octavas. 

—¡Muevanse!— exclamó con voz dura y ronca, y los cuervos parecieron ceder algunos centímetros.

Las preguntas no cesaron, tampoco los flashes, pero en menos de 1 minutos habían logrado sortear a todos los cuerpos amontonados, y Jimin contempló la puerta de cristal frente a ellos.

Los brazos del chico seguían sosteniendo firme su cuerpo, incluso dolía un poco, pero de alguna forma se sentía seguro, protegido. Las puertas de cristal se abrieron a una recepción lujosa, un sofá de espera, un amplio escritorio, paredes blancas y piso de porcelana. Transmitía frío, como todo en esa industria.

Una vez que Namjoon, que se encontraba a tan solo centímetros de ellos ingresó al Hall, las puertas se cerraron detrás de él.

Se sumieron por unos minutos en el silencio del lugar, contrastando con las voces amortiguadas detrás del cristal, con los flashes centelleando todavía afuera, despues de unos largos minutos, Jimin se sintió en paz. 

—Estará bien, no te preocupes— el muchacho de ojos negros casi susurro en su oído, todavía sosteniéndolo, lo cual Jimin agradecía, sentía que si lo soltaba probablemente sus piernas no soportan su propio peso—Vamos a sentarnos un momento.

El rubio asintió, todavía sin decir ni una palabra. El misterioso muchacho lo guió hacia el sofá negro de espera, y con sumo cuidado lo ayudó a sentarse en el mismo.

—¡Oh por dios!— una voz femenina exclamó y luego se acercó corriendo, ruidos de pasos resonaron fuerte a través del silencio del Hall.

—¿Acaso no tienen seguridad en este lugar?— la voz de Namjoon vociferó una vez que logró acomodar sus pensamientos. 

Las voces que habían empezado a discutir se hicieron lejanas cuando el muchacho lo dejó caer en el sofá, dejando una extraña calidez en el lugar en que sus manos se habían acomodado anteriormente.

—Señor Park, sus manos — el joven se acuclilló y sus manos rodearon con cuidado las muñecas del rubio, observando los raspones en su piel que ni siquiera él había notado. —Lalisa, luego puedes ocuparte de eso ¿tenemos un botiquín?— exclamo hacia la joven discutiendo con Namjoon.

—Ya le pedí a Sojin que lo traiga— la pelinegra contesto ágilmente para luego regresar a su discusión con Nam.

—Disculpa— Jimin relamió sus labios, intentando arrancar los pensamientos de su cabeza y convertirlos en palabras—¿Cual es tu nombre?

El pelinegro clavó sus orbes en las del cantante, dibujó una débil sonrisa en sus labios, e hizo una leve inclinación, quizás notando por primera vez quién era Jimin, y quién era el.

—Jeon Jungkook, señor Park. Asistentente de fotografía.— su nombre pareció bailar en sus labios, antes de volver su mirada al rostro del rubio.

—Jungkook— los labios de Jimin tantearon su nombre, probándolo por primera vez. —Gracias. —Jimin sintió que por primera vez en años, dejaba salir de sus labios un agradecimiento honesto.

El muchacho sonrió e inclinó levemente la cabeza, restándole importancia.

Y por mas que lo intento, Jimin no pudo sacarse la sensación de sus manos de su piel. 

* * *

— Muy bien Jimin, ya casi terminamos. Ahora suelta el humo. 

Luego del incidente y después de varios gritos de parte de Namjoon para cualquier persona que trabajara en aquel frio e imponente edificio, dieron inicio la sesion de fotos. 

Jimin no podía sacarse de la mente los ojos del pelinegro, tampoco podía dejar de saborear su nombre en sus labios, como miel sobre la piel, como una caricia. 

_"Basta, Jimin. Ya has estado ahí antes, no es un buen lugar"_ se obligaba a pensar el rubio cada vez que sus ojos, inconscientemente, se movían por el estudio buscando la figura del joven, reprendiendo a si mismo. 

El photoshoot no era nada del otro mundo, tan solo Jimin vestido con un traje y muchas cadenas, sosteniendo una guitarra, fumando un cigarrillo, melancólico. Era hasta cierto punto ridiculo, Jimin no fumaba. 

Pero vendia. 

La imagen de un destrozado Jimin, que solo escribía y cantaba canciones sobre las mil y un maneras en las que los hombres le rompen el corazón, como si allí empezara y acabarán sus intereses o sus encantos. 

Jungkook no pudo evitar asombrarse por las habilidades de modelo de Jimin, la estructura ósea de su rostro era suave, casi tierna, pero sus ojos desprendían furia y enojo, como una invitación en primera clase al infierno, supuso que asi era, ser su pareja no era nada fácil. 

—Es bueno— murmuró Lisa al oído de Jungkook, sacándolo de su embelesamiento. 

—Lo es.— se volteo a mirar a la pelinegra, sostenía una carpeta y un vaso de café que bebía a sorbos.

—Me sentí tan mal hoy, no parece ser mala persona— murmuró Lisa contra la taza, con los ojos clavados en el rubio. 

_"Es ahora o nunca Jk, tú puedes hacerlo, eres lo suficientemente bueno"._ Pensó para sí mismo. Y las palabras se quedaron atascadas en sus labios, pero nuevamente no fue su culpa.

—¡Lo tenemos!— alzó la voz el Taekyun — Excelente trabajo, Jimin. 

El rubio asintió levemente con la cabeza y clavó sus ojos en sus manos, tenían algunos raspones que habían sido previamente curados por Sojin. La imagen le transmitió tristeza al pelinegro, cuando la cámara se apagó los hombros del cantante cayeron, y la expresión desafiante de las fotos fue reemplazada por cansancio, de repente todos los eventos parecieron por fin reflejarse en el rostro del rubio. 

Y casi como si hubiera un imán atrayendolo, Jungkook comenzó a caminar hacia el cantante, como si no pudiera evitarlo. 

— ¿Duele?— soltó acercándose lentamente al rubio, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada tímida. Jimin sonrió. 

— No en realidad— el cantante se puso de pie ante la presencia del contrario— Ha habido peores.— respondió con una pequeña risa, pero no había sarcasmo en su voz, quizás esa era la peor parte. 

— Debe ser exhaustivo, el acoso...— indago el pelinegro, todavía con los ojos clavado en las manos del rubio. 

— Lo es, pero te acostumbras— contestó sonriendo, por alguna razón el rubio sentía que no quería agobiarlo con lo que en realidad se sentía estar en sus zapatos— De nuevo, gracias por salvarme ahí afuera, ya no tenía energía para valerme por mi mismo. 

Jungkook lo sabía, ese era el principal motivo por lo que lo había ayudado, por lo que le enfadaba tanto lo sucedido hace apenas unas horas.

— No es nada, en serio. No te preocupes— le resto importancia. 

— Me gustaría agradecerte, de alguna forma. — Jimin secretamente esperaba que el pelinegro le invitara un trago, no sabia porque o como, pero quería conocerlo, ser su amigo. — Me dijiste que eres asistente de fotografía, quizás puedo conseguir una cámara...

—No hace falta, Sr. Park...— empezó el pelinegro pero fue rápidamente interrumpido.

—Llamame Jimin, no soy tantos años mayor— sonrió débilmente el rubio.

—Jimin —tanteo el menor con el tono de voz divertido— No hace falta, en serio.

—Tiene que haber alguna forma...

La conversación se vio interrumpida cuando cierta pelinegra se acercó al dúo, con una botella de agua y su particular carpeta contra su pecho. Jimin inmediatamente notó como los ojos de Jungkook se desviaron hacia la joven, con una devoción que jamás había visto. Pensó en como nadie jamás lo había visto con ese brillo particular, como si sonrieran.

—Señor Park— interrumpió tímidamente la charla, Jungkook se apresuró a negar con la cabeza, indicando que no interrumpe, no tardó mucho en deducir que le gustaba—Lo siento nuevamente por el altercado, era mi responsabilidad asegurar su seguridad e integridad física, el señor Taekyun, me envió a aceptar cualquier castigo que crea necesario, para mi.

Jungkook clavó su mirada en el cantante, pánico en su expresión, temeroso de la posible reacción de Jimin. Un sentimiento que no supo reconocer se posó en el fondo del estómago del cantautor.

—No te preocupes...— busco en sus recuerdos el nombre de la chica.

—Lalisa. —respondió Jungkook.

Allí estaba el sentimiento pesado y odioso, el peor de todos: _envidia_ , posándose en el fondo del estómago de Jimin.

—No te preocupes Lalisa— continuo el rubio— Mi representante puede parecer estricto, o incluso malo, pero no lo es, sabemos que la culpa no fue de ninguno de ustedes.

Lalisa soltó un suspiro de alivio que le arrancó a Jungkook una sonrisa.

Jimin analizó su situación con el muchacho, parecía casi hechizado por la pelinegra, él quería conocerlo, aunque en realidad sentía que ya lo hacia, pero una relación o conocer a alguien le causaba terror, y genuinamente quería agradecerle por ayudarlo hoy.

La idea tomó forma en su cerebro, y sin pensarlo mucho tiempo más, la dejo salir.

—todos hemos tenido un mal día, y no me haría mal un poco de compañía ¿Les parece si les invito un trago? —usó su mejor sonrisa de suficiencia, como si no estuviera nervioso por su respuesta.

Ambos jóvenes abrieron los ojos, sorprendidos por la propuesta, intercambiaron miradas entre sí.

—Pueden invitar amigos si se sienten más cómodos... —empezó el rubio.

Jungkook no sabe en qué momento sacó valor suficiente y pensó que luego debería agradecerle al cantante por la invitación, pero vio la oportunidad frente a sus ojos, y decidió tomarla.

—Mis amigos tiene un bar, no muy lejos de aquí, podemos ir por unas cervezas—su mirada paseo del rubio de ojos miel, hacia la pelinegra a su derecha.

La muchacha pareció dudarlo, pero rápidamente sacudió la cabeza, utilizando su mejor sonrisa.

—¡Por supuesto! Le diré a Sojin — Jimin pensó que aunque quisiera no podría dedicarle ningún sentimiento malo, la chica era un Ángel.

—¿Te parece bien Jimin? — finalmente desde que la pelinegra llegó, Jungkook lo miró con ojos suplicantes.

Jimin había pensando en algún lugar más elegante, quizás un restaurante o algún lugar exclusivo, pero allí parado, frente al joven más alto que el, y con esos ojitos de bambi rogando por su aprobación, no puedo hacer más que sonreír y asentir.

—Es un plan.


	4. Gorgeous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Bueno ya entendi como funciona, muchas gracias por leerme!

_"Cause you're so gorgeous it actually hurts"_

El bar se encontraba abarrotado de gente y la música alta, el lugar era perfecto, había algunas mesas aquí y allá, casi todas ocupadas, una extensa barra de metal, también abarrotada de personas bebiendo, detrás de la misma, una basta colección de botellas de bebidas alcohólicas detrás de la misma, y dos jóvenes desplazándose ágilmente, atendiendo a las personas con grandes y amables sonrisas. 

Jimin no podía sentirse mas fuera de lugar. 

Se había acostumbrado, a los restaurantes lujosos, a las fiestas con copas de champagne, a los autos negros de vidrios polarizados, los zapatos elegantes que dolían, las piedras preciosas incrustandose en su piel, a las personas comportándose como pavos reales, ofreciendo tan solo la mejor cara que pudiesen presentar. 

Pero le gustaba, le agradaba no haberse maquillado y preparado por eternas horas para verse perfecto para las revistas, y para la opinión pública. Le gustaba salir a tomar un trago después de una tarde de trabajo, sin tiempo siquiera para una ducha, a cara lavada y cansado. Se recordó a sí mismo, hace seis años atrás, cuando llegó a Seúl y cantaba en bares como este, con solo su guitarra y sus canciones. 

Y aun asi llamó a Taehyung que no tardó en responderle que iria apenas termine su sesión. 

—¡JK! —uno de los muchachos detrás de la barra, lo llamo. Sus ojos escanearon a cada uno de ellos mientras caminaban, hacia la barra, deteniendo sus ojos en Jimin, abriendolos hasta casi salirse de sus órbitas. —¡Oh por dios! —Jungkook se apresuró a su lado y tapó la boca del muchacho con su mano.

—Callate, Seokjin — el mencionado lo miro en reproche.— No queremos que todo el bar se entere. 

—¿Desde cuando eres amigo de cantantes ganadores de premios?— le recrimino Seokjin casi susurrando, quitándose la mano del azabache de un manotazo. 

—Es una larga historia, que te contaré luego.— Seokjin blanqueó los ojos.

El rubio finalmente llegó a la barra, con una sonrisa en su rostro, divertido por la situación.

—Hola Seokjin, soy Jimin —extendió su mano que fue rápidamente capturada por la del castaño.

—Sabes mi nombre— su voz salió como un hilo, seguido de una particular risa. —Oye, ¿no necesitas un modelo para algún videoclip?

—¡Seokjin!

Una ola de risas se desprendió del grupo, exceptuando a Jungkook cuyo rostro estaba rojo de la vergüenza.

—¿Que haces Jin, ya estás pasando vergüenza? —otro chico se acercó al grupo, de pelo verde menta y algunos centímetros más bajo. —El niño trae a sus amigos y tu empiezas a mostrar la hilacha...

Su voz se apagó a medida que paseaba los ojos por el grupo, deteniéndose en la figura del cantante rubio. 

—Oye, Jungkook es amigo de Park Jimin—Jin ignoró el comentario de su amigo y lo codeo en dirección al rubio.

Los ojos del pelimenta se abrieron como platos ante la visión del rubio, quien sólo levantó su mano y con una sonrisa tímida se presentó. 

—Por supuesto que se quien es. Mi-mi nombre es Yoongi, Min. Min Yoongi, quiero decir — balbuceó el muchacho, estrechando la mano del cantante —soy muy seguidor de su música —Jungkook se golpeó el rostro con la mano.

—¿No era que no había que mostrar la hilacha? **—** se burló Seokjin.

—Cállate.— respondió Yoongi, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. 

Jimin se limitó a reír del nerviosismo del chico de cabello verde.

Una vez realizadas las presentaciones, los cuatro se sentaron en una mesa asignada por Seokjin, minutos después Yoongi les sirvió sus cervezas, con las manos temblorosas y una sonrisa tímida.

La mesa se inundó en un silencio, apenas llenado por el sonido de las muchachas susurrando algo que ni Jimin, ni Jungkook sentado a su derecha podian escuchar. Jimin podía sentir el miedo de los presentes, la incomodidad, asustados de preguntar o decir algo que hiciese enfadar al rubio. Asi que despues de un trago largo de cerveza, chasqueo la lengua y habló, dispuesto a romper el hielo. 

—Entonces cuentenme ¿cuál es la persona más famosa con la que han trabajado?

—Asistí a Taekyun en una sesión fotográfica para Kim Soo Hyun— alardeo Sojin después de pensarlo un poco, quien era la que más tiempo llevaba trabajando por el estudio fotográfico. Jimin le dio un trago a su cerveza y exclamó entusiasmado. 

—Lo conocí en unos premios, no se puede tener una cara tan bella, tristemente heterosexual— Jungkook se río con la broma, dandole al rubio una mirada de soslayo—¿Lisa?

— Lee Jung Suk, en su entrevista antes del servicio militar —Soltó la pelinegra sin dudar, Jimin se echó hacia atrás en su silla, y silbó impresionado.

—Lo más vendido de la semana— comentó con una sonrisa galante. Lalisa río, relajando el ambiente.

Finalmente el rubio posó los ojos en Jungkook, este mantenía los ojos en la pelinegra, el mismo brillo de devoción que tenía antes.

—¿Y tu Jungkook?

El pelinegro se revolvió en su asiento, no trabajaba en el estudio hace mucho, y antes de Jimin no había conocido a nadie famoso, más uno o dos niños que trabajaron en comerciales. 

—Tú— respondió repentinamente. La sonrisa del rubio llegó hasta sus rojos, que se hicieron pequeños.

—Entonces estoy contento del recuerdo que creamos hoy.

De alguna forma la palabra se sintió extraña en los labios del cantante, ahora existía algo que crearon juntos.

Jungkook sonrió, sintiéndose de la misma forma.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Jimin?— Sojin murmuró, inclinándose hacia adelante acercando su rostro al del rubio. 

—Adelante. 

—¿Quien dejo a quien?

—Sojin. —le recrimino Lisa, Jungkook se ahogó con la cerveza y Jimin se limitó a reír.

—¿Que? Ya somos amigos ¿Verdad Jimin? 

Jimin elevo las cejas, cuestionando la declaración de Sojin, le echo un vistazo a la joven, cabello rubio corto, con la audacia bailando en su rostro. Ambas muchachas le caían bien, pero había algo en Sojin que le hacía dudar sobre sus verdaderas intenciones.

El rubio se acomodó con los codos sobre la mesa y una sonrisa amenazadora en los labios. Jungkook pensó en cómo podía pasar de ser simpático y agradable a parecer una bestia enjaulado, mirando directamente a los ojos a su víctima.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo?— susurró en voz seductora, Sojin le sostuvo la mirada, asintiendo y Jungkook se pregunto como no podía sentirse intimidada por Jimin. 

—Jimin, no necesitas...— Jungkook susurro cerca del cantante, reprimiendo el deseo de tocar su hombro. Reprimiendo la necesidad de protegerlo.

—Vas a tener que escuchar mi próximo disco, entonces. Quizás también escriba una canción sobre ti. —soltó con valentía.

Jungkook dejó escapar una carcajada sonora, Lisa a su lado también se río visiblemente y Sojin lo único que hizo fue sonreír tímidamente, revolviéndose en su silla incómoda.

—Lo siento linda, me caes bien, pero no puedo arriesgarme a ver mi rostro en absolutamente todos los tabloides mañana. — Jungkook lo observó volver a acomodarse relajadamente en la silla. 

—¿No es eso algo egocentrista?— Jungkook lo molesto. 

—Ojala fuera egocentrismo— retruco el rubio, un trago mas a su cerveza— Es la triste realidad. 

Jungkook lo sabía, hoy lo había presenciado, los había visto intentando conseguir alguna parte de Jimin para alimentar los rumores. Estuvo a punto de decir algo, cuando fue interrumpido por una voz. 

—¡Jimin!

Jimin reconoció finalmente la voz de su mejor amigo que hizo eco a través del bar, captando la atención de todos. Jimin agito los brazos, exigiendo que guardara silencio, y al parecer el castaño lo entendió. Taehyung, al igual que el, se había acostumbrado a rodearse de gente que sabian quienes eran, y en lugares en donde tales acciones no levantarian columnas en la revista del día siguiente. 

—Siento la tardanza— comentó mientras se quitaba un morral de cuero marrón— Tuvimos una discusión con Namjoon antes de venir aquí, algo con unas negociaciones con Vogue...

—Tae...— le llamó la atención Jimin con voz suave.

—Esta bien, es Vogue, pero no voy a posar en alguna producción ridícula bajo el agua, no me veo bien ¿Dónde diablos deje el bálsamo labial? —Todos los presentes lo miraban embelesados, mientras el susodicho tomaba asiento, revolviendo en su morral y sin notar la atención puesta en él — En fin, discutimos sobre eso, y luego intento sacarme a tirabuzón donde estabas tu y como me dijiste que no le contara ...

— Taehyung.— esta vez la voz del rubio sonó firme, llamando finalmente su atencion. — ¿Serias tan amable de saludar?

Kim Taehyung, el modelo mejor pagado del 2019 y la cara de Gucci, estaba sentado a la izquierda de Park Jimin, cantautor multipremiado por la academia, compartiendo una cerveza con tres trabajadores de un estudio fotográfico, Jungkook no sabia si era verdad o una fantasía inventada por si mismo. 

— Oh! Hola, soy Taehyung— dijo girándose a los presentes, quienes sonrieron tímida y torpemente — Por favor, no se pongan tímidos ¿De que hablaban? — acomodo el cabello ceniza lejos de su frente con una sonrisa burlona en los labios. 

— De mis relaciones amorosas— soltó jimin — Parecen muy interesados, sobre todo mi amiga Sojin aqui — Jimin ya habia liquidado su primer chop de cerveza y ya habia pedido otro, mientras los demas iban por el primero. 

Taehyung entrecerró los ojos a las muchachas, entrando en su modo de amigo protector. 

Habia dias en los que Jimin no sabia que habia hecho para merecer a Taehyung en su vida, alegre, positivo, divertido, nunca lo había dejado solo, nunca le soltó la mano, ni en las peores ocasiones, ni en sus escandalos mas grandes. Y alli estaba de nuevo, listo para protegerlo.

— No me dijeron sus nombres. — hablo el modelo, desplegando una sonrisa coqueta. 

— El es Jungkook,mi salvador de hoy. — señaló Jimin al pelinegro a su derecha. —Y ellas son Sojin y Lisa, sus amigas— demoro un poco en dejar salir la ultima palabra, y el pelinegro pareció notarlo. 

— Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Park Sojin ¿puede ser que cuando llegaste te oí mencionar a Vogue?— se apresuro Rose a hablar.

Taehyung, Sojin y Lisa se enfrascaron en una conversacion sobre revistas, sesiones fotográficas extravagantes, y marcas famosas. 

Jungkook apenas había cruzado palabra con Lisa, o con el rubio a su izquierda, pero sentía que las horas habían pasado rápidamente, apenas había quitado la mirada a la pelinegra, juntando valor para hablar con ella, sobre algo que no fuese el trabajo. 

Y a pesar de no haber cruzado palabras con Jimin, Jungkook si se había dedicado a mirarlo mucho, lo observó beber vaso detrás de vaso de cerveza, perdido en sus propios pensamientos, las piernas y brazos cruzados, jugando con las esquinas del portavasos. 

Jungkook intento relacionarlo, buscando similitudes con el Jimin que el conocía, y tristemente, fallo en el intento.

— ¿Entonces cuando vas a hablarle?— el seductor susurro del rubio en el oído de Jungkook que dio un pequeño salto asustado. 

— ¿De que hablas?— el menor soltó una risita nerviosa revolviendose incómodo en su asiento. 

Jimin solto una risita sarcástica, y se apoyo en su brazo derecho para poder enfrentarlo directamente. 

— Llevas toda la noche mirando a Lisa con esos ojitos de corderito.— dos mechones de su cabello negro caían sobre los ojos del menor, Jimin tuvo que contener su mano, reprimiendo el impulso de quitárselos. 

Jungkook empujo el interior de su mejilla con la lengua, en clara señal de frustración, y se preguntó como podía ser tan evidente, o quizás realmente Jimin era un experto en relaciones, después de haber tenido tantas, no parecía algo imposible. 

— ¿Es tan evidente?— hablo finalmdente, resignado. 

— Solo para alguien observador— retruco Jimin, dibujando una sonrisa tierna. — ¿A que le temes? — Jungkook relamió sus labios, inconcientemente Jimin no pudo evitar concentrar la mirada en ese punto. 

— ¿Al rechazo?— solto dubitativo el pelinegro— Quizas solo es cobardía. 

— ¡Oh!, en efecto es cobardía— Jimin le dio un trago a su cerveza, aclarando su garganta antes de seguir hablando con el menor — Pero no deberias tener meido, ¿Has visto tu rostro? 

Jungkook se atraganto con su trago de cerveza, las miradas se conectaron, los ojos de Jimin brillando en diversión, el resto del grupo tambien parecio notarlo, pero cuando lo vieron recuperarse continuaron con su conversación, dejando a los dos seguir con lo suyo. Jimin río. 

— ¿Perdón?— cuando sus ojos conectaron con los del rubio, pudo ver la mirada seductora que había usado antes con la cámara, durante la sesión de fotos. 

— Lo que escuchaste. 

— ¿Tu no acabas de terminar una relación?— Jungkook se sentía sorprendido, pero mas que eso halagado, no es algo menor que un multipremiado y muy hermoso cantante, y sobre todo un galán de la escena de Corea te dijera que eres hermoso.

Jimin soltó una carcajada que trajo la atención de todos en la mesa, pero esta vez nadie la quitó de encima. 

— Tengo el corazón roto, no soy ciego. 

Taehyung a su lado se rio sonoramente, para luego apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de su amigo, sonriendo gatunamente y con una mueca divertida ante los ojos de Jungkook, que efectivamente parecía un ciervo perdido. 

— Jimin tiene razón. — Taehyung sonrió — Eres tan precioso, que de hecho duele. 

— Si tienes novia, estoy celoso de ella — acató Jimin, la misma sonrisa divertida, poniendo incómodo al menor — Pero si estas soltero, honestamente es peor. 

— ¿Porque?— se atrevió a preguntar el pelinegro, con mas miedo que curiosidad. Echando un vistazo a Lisa, quien se mantenía seria. 

— Porque quizás termine escribiendo una canción sobre ti. 

Lo cual no era mentira porque ya había pensado alrededor de 20 líneas.

* * *

Jungkook tenía este hábito, que odiaba sobre todas las cosas, y era sobre analizar cada conversación, interacción, o palabra que alguna vez cruzaba con las personas. 

El bar se había vaciado casi por completo, no estaban seguros de que nadie haya reconocido a Jimin, pero si así fue nadie le dijo nada.

Sin embargo seguía pensando en las palabras del rubio.

_"Tengo el corazón roto, no soy ciego"._

Jungkook pensó en atribuirlo a las seis rondas de cerveza que Jimin llevaba encima, y a pesar de que quiso detenerlo, no sentia que tenia la confianza suficiente para hacerlo, pero el rubio seguia entero, demostrando que podía manejar el alcohol, asi que el azabache decidió que asi era la personalidad del cantante. 

Sin embargo seguía preguntandose si en realidad lo decía en serio, si habia algun deje de verdad en sus palabras. Incluso inventó respuestas para estas preguntas, pero ninguna calmó su mente.

—Hey Jungkook —Taehyung, llamó la atención del pelinegro —¿No me presentas a tu amigo? El bajito de pelo verde— los negros ojos del joven se posaron en la figura de Yoongi detrás de la barra, echando miradas furtivas al grupo.

Con una seña, Jungkook les indicó a Yoongi y Seokjin que se acercaran a ellos.

Cuando los amigos de Jungkook llegaron a la mesa, este hizo las presentaciones correspondientes y la charla fluyó sin ningún inconveniente, Taehyung era sociable por naturaleza, los temas de conversacion no parecían acabarse, con cada comentario que el modelo hacia, y Jimin parecía un poco mas involucrado en la charla. 

—Eres incluso más guapo en persona —acotó Seokjin analizando el rostro de Taehyung, este se limitó a guiñarle un ojo. —¿Conoces a alguna empresa en busca de modelos amateurs?

Jimin adoraba las dinámicas en las relaciones, la mitad de sus canciones no eran sobre su vida amorosa, sino de lo que observaba.

Como la forma en la que Taehyung mantenía sus ojos en el peliverde a pesar de hablar animadamente con Seokjin, como Sojin mantenía los ojos en su mejor amigo, batiendo sus pestañas coquetamente en busca de atención, la forma en la que Lisa parecía absorta, alejada de la conversación y como Jungkook de repente no quitaba los ojos de su bebida, la segunda en 4 horas que llevaban en el bar.

—Seokjin, voy a subir la música.— aviso Yoongi a su amigo, y al grupo en general— Convertimos el bar en una pista bailable a esta hora. —explicó.

—¿Me señalas el baño Seokjin?—Lisa habló por primera vez en un largo tiempo, con un tono tajante, Jimin pensó que estaba enfadada. 

—Al final, a la izquierda es el de damas. —el castaño señaló un pasillo a unos cuantos pasos.

—Sojin, acompáñame. —demandó la pelinegra, tirando del brazo de su amiga, sin darle tiempo a protestar.

Yoongi y Jin, quienes habían estado compartiendo mesa con el grupo esporádicamente, desplazándose entre la mesa y la barra, por si tenian algun cliente que atender, se dispusieron a preparar el lugar. 

—Los acompaño— aseguró Taehyung alejándose de Jimin, no sin antes darle una mirada juguetona. 

Taehyung conocía a Jimin como la palma de su mano, y sabía cuales eran las intenciones de su amigo, mucho antes de que incluso el propio Jimin las supiera. 

Y allí estaban nuevamente solos, revolviendo el contenido de sus vasos, sin decir palabras. El sentimiento de frustración asentado en el estómago de Jimin.

—Está enfadada—lanzó Jimin desinteresadamente, luego de aclararse la garganta.

—¿Disculpa?—Jungkook se volteó a mirarlo, con una mueca confundida, el rubio exhalo fastidiado y se giró para mirarlo directamente.

—Apenas le has dicho 2 oraciones en toda la noche— replicó el cantante, Jungkook se limitó a terminar el contenido de su vaso de un solo trago— ¿Así planeas conquistarla?

—Primero que nada, siempre soy asi con ella. — el pelinegro se encogió de hombros. — Y en segundo lugar, no creo que esa sea la razón por la que está enfadada...

—¿Y porque lo esta? Por favor iluminame— Jimin busco los ojos del pelinegro que en realidad huían de la mirada desafiante del cantante.

Jungkook empujó el interior de su mejilla con la lengua, un gesto que Jimin noto que el contrario realizaba cuando estaba enfadado o incómodo.

—Nada.

—Dime. — demandó el rubio.

—No es nada...

—Definitivamente es algo.

No era difícil saber que Jimin no era de los que daba el brazo a torcer, si quería algo, más a la corta que larga lo conseguía.

Jungkook buscó ayuda de sus amigos, de Sojin o Lisa, pero ninguno se encontraba a la vista, cuando finalmente volvió los ojos hacia Jimin, estos estaban mirándolo atentamente, llenos de curiosidad.

—Creo que esta interesada en ti.— dijo casi en un murmullo.

Jimin rompió a reír. Al principio el pelinegro parecía confundido, pero después de unos momentos la risa del rubio se contagió, sin poder evitar sonreír ante la vista del cantante riendo melodiosamente, casi con todo el cuerpo y los ojos casi cerrados.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?— pregunto Jungkook todavía sonriendo.

—Lo que tienes de lindo, lo tienes de ingenuo. —dijo el rubio una vez que se calmó.—Por si no lo notaste, las chicas no son mi tipo.

—Saliste con una chica— le recordó Jungkook, una de las tantas relaciones de Jimin.

—Y viste como resultó— Jimin recordó a su única novia y todo el escándalo que sucedió después. —El punto es que esa no es la razón, por la que está molesta.

Jungkook mordió su labio inferior, y Jimin no pudo evitar posar sus ojos en la boca del pelinegro.

—Si lo es.— se mantuvo firme, Jungkook había presenciado las miradas de la pelinegra hacia el rubio, con un pequeño ápice de celos. Pero sin siquiera un deje de envidia, al fin y al cabo la entendía ¿Como podrias odiarlo? Jimin parecia un angel. 

—Bueno, de ser así— empezó el rubio, cediendo— puedes estar tranquilo, no estoy interesado.—hizo una pequeña pausa, para meditar sus palabras, pero finalmente continuó— No en ella.

Tres palabras que quedaron colgando en silencio, y en la mente de Jungkook.

Jimin peino sus hebras doradas hacia atrás, había una pequeña raíz negra asomando, marcando el crecimiento de cabello.

El pelinegro se encontró a sí mismo embelesado con el contraste de los anillos perdiéndose en los mechones rubios. Observo los anchos y rosados labios del rubio posarse sobre el vidrio y beber las últimas gotas de su sexta cerveza.

—¿Entonces quien te interesa? — soltó el pelinegro, sin pensar demasiado en ello.

Jungkook empezaba a creer seriamente en que había algún tipo de magnetismo, un cierto tipo de hechizo escondidos en la sonrisa del rubio, en sus gestos desvergonzados, tenia que haber alguna razón que le impidiera quitarle los ojos de encima, y la cercanía del rubio, ciertamente tampoco estaba ayudando. 

Jimin clavó sus ojos café en el muchacho, estaba inclinado hacia adelante, observando con ojos brillantes.

A pesar del alcohol en su torrente sanguíneo, Jimin era plenamente consciente de sus palabras, o sus actos. Lo dudo por un momento, pero finalmente lo dejó salir.

—Para ser sincero— el rubio relamió sus labios, los ojos del pelinegro se trasladaron inmediatamente a ese punto, Jimin sonrio —Tu—Jungkook no pareció asombrado en lo absoluto— pero acabo de salir de una relación y estoy bastante jodido — se dio la libertad de apartar un mechón de cabello de la frente del pelinegro— Y pareces demasiado bueno para toda la mierda que me rodea.

—¿Y eso quien lo decide?— soltó el pelinegro y por primera vez en la noche Jimin pareció sorprendido.

Jimin no era tímido, no tenía miedo, venía en su ADN, era coqueto por naturaleza. Y sin embargo allí se encontraba, tartamudeando ante las palabras de un pelinegro de ojos tiernos. Buscando una respuesta ingeniosa. 

La música aumentó repentinamente con alguna canción latina que no conocían, seguida del grito de Taehyung llamándolo.

—¡Mimi! Veni, saca los pasos prohibidos. — este ya se encontraba en la pista, sosteniendo alguna bebida brillante y azul, moviéndose al ritmo de la música

El rubio arrancó sus ojos de los labios de Jungkook para concentrarse en su amigo, y luego soltó una carcajada, al verlo contonearse sonriendo. Pensó en declinar la invitación, no estaba de ánimos para bailar, pero tampoco sabía cómo manejar la conversación anterior. Asi que sin darle un segundo pensamiento o un saludo a Jungkook, se puso de pie y caminó hacia el grupo tan solo unos pasos alejados.

—¿De que charlaban? — meneó las cejas Taehyung, tomando su mano y obligándole a girar sobre sus talones.

—Nada importante.— el rubio le echó una mirada furtiva a Jungkook, todavía en su asiento con los ojos clavados en su bebida a medio terminar.

No le iba a hacer esto, por más que quisiera, no le importaba si no volvía a verlo en su vida. No lo iba a hacer pasar por todo lo que su tormentosa vida implicaba, no tan pronto.

Taehyung pareció leer los pensamientos de su amigo, apretó su mano y le dedicó una media sonrisa.

"Maybe things get worse, im not letting you handle this, im giving up on you" pensó el rubio, se lamentó no tener donde escribirlo.

* * *

_Jimin es un idiota._ _Un muy pretencioso, y egoísta idiota. Con toda su aura de "estoy jodido", pura mierda_. _Es un idiota de cabello destellante y labios adictivos, un perfecto idiota_.

Pensó Jungkook.

Sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos, intentando quitarse todos los pensamientos referidos al cantautor.

Llevaba 3 meses enamorado de Lisa, o algo así. Y ni siquiera podía hacerle un cumplido.

Siempre lo había atribuído a su timidez innata, pero ahí se veía a sí mismo, tentado por un rubio de ojos tristes y sonrisa atrayente. Un modelo conocido por sus múltiples fracasos amorosos, que escribe canciones sobre ello, canciones que ganan grammys. En el fondo sabía que no era este destellante y elaborado Jimin el que lo atrae cual imán, si no el frágil muchacho que conocía de antes, su amor de adolescencia, su primer amor. 

—Hey amigo —una mano se posó en su hombro, obligándole a mirarle.

Una reluciente Lisa le observaba sonriente, recordandole porque le gustaba. Jungkook le devolvió la sonrisa. 

—¿Sucede algo?—indaga la muchacha, cruzándose de piernas y moviendo su cabellera de una sacudida. Siempre lo hacía.

—Nada ¿por que?— intentó encontrar palabras para tornar la conversación sugestiva, falló en el intento.

—Te vi conversando con Jimin, parecen buenos amigos ahora. —soltó una risita nerviosa, para luego mojar sus labios.

Definitivamente le gusta Jimin, concluyó el pelinegro.

—Tan solo le pregunté cómo estaba, por todo lo de hoy.

Lisa dejó salir un largo "Ahh" y el silencio se instaló nuevamente entre ellos. Ambos mirando fijamente la pista. 

Jimin bailaba tomado de la mano de su mejor amigo, robando tragos de la bebida en las manos de Taehyung, a la vez que este le sonreía a Yoongi. 

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?— soltó el pelinegro sin pensarlo demasiado.

Lisa tenía los ojos en el modelo.

—¿Lisa?— la muchacha parecía hipnotizada, Jungkook le dio un suave empujón en las piernas, tratando de llamar su atención.

Lisa pestañeó repetidas veces antes de regresar a la conversación —Si, lo siento.

—¿Te gusta? — las orbes de la chica se abrieron en sorpresa, apartando la mirada de Jungkook para llevarlos al rubio.

—Es guapo. —afirmó.— Pero no me gusta. No podría. Apenas lo conozco.

Jungkook reflexionó sobre sus palabras, él tampoco conocía a Lisa de mucho, apenas si sabía su nombre completo, fecha de cumpleaños y algún que otro dato de color, no le gusta el café solo, siempre desayuna un roll de canela, y es algo maniática con la organización de la agenda de la empresa.

—Tu me gustas— dejó salir el pelinegro, quizás ayudó el hecho de que tal ves mañana podría esconderse en la excusa de que "había bebido".

Lisa no pareció sorprendida, sus ojos se ablandaron con ternura, sonrió con los labios cerrados, ni un deje de corresponderle. Balanceo su cabeza en una negativa, estirando su mano para intentar tomar la mano del fotógrafo.

Sin embargo no quería darse por vencido, no tan rápido.

—Yo no te gusto. — hizo una mueca con los labios antes de continuar— Te gusta la idea que tienes de mi.

El pelinegro no pudo refutar tal afirmación, tampoco podía negar como a pesar de conocerla de nada, la había idealizado, había imaginado salidas al cine a ver sus películas favoritas, o cenar en restaurantes sus platillos favoritos, como un complemento, no como una persona individual.

—Pero me gustaría conocerte más— retruco el fotógrafo.

—¿Estás seguro?— levantó una ceja, con una sonrisa socarrona.

Jungkook asintió euforicamente, todavía sonriendo.

— De acuerdo— la pelinegra apretó ligeramente su mano y tiró de ella hacia arriba— Primera cosa sobre mi: adoro bailar.

Y de un tirón lo puso de pie y lo arrastró a la pista, justo con el resto del grupo, liberando sus manos y moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

Lo primero que sucedió fue el choque intenso de miradas entre Jimin y el. Casi como un campo magnético. El pelinegro se dejó llevar cuando sus piernas lo acercaron al rubio, hipnotizado por las gotas de sudor cayendo por sus sienes, por la imagen de los labios de Jimin bebiendo sin detenerse a pensar.

No sabia cuanto tiempo había bailado con Lisa, o cuantos tragos había bebido, empujado por Seokjin pero antes de siquiera darse cuenta estaba a unos centímetros de Jimin.Tan cerca que podían sentir el aliento del otro, cerveza y vodka. Jimin clavó sus ojos en los labios de Jungkook, como una tentación a la que se negaba a sucumbir. El pelinegro se encontró peleando con el deseo de acariciar esos labios carnosos. ¿Cómo podía sentir todo eso? Las manos del pelinegro se posaron en la cintura del rubio, deslizándose lentamente, sintió al rubio contener un suspiro, para posteriormente morderse el labio.

El grupo entero vitoreo, grito y silbó cuando los brazos de Jimin se colocaron sobre los bíceps del fotógrafo. Jungkook llevaba puesto una sudadera negra, y ya empezaba a sentir el calor en su cuello, culpa del encierro, el baile y su ropa ¿O quizás era solo Jimin?

Por el rabillo del ojo, los pocos momentos que podía quitar los ojos del rubio, podía observar a Taehyung y Yoongi murmurar cosas al oído, a Lisa con cara de pocos amigos, y a Sojin en un intento de llamar la atención del supermodelo. 

Jimin pensó que podía escribir un álbum entero con los acontecimientos de esa noche. El rubio deslizó sus manos, hacia los hombros de Jungkook, cerrando aún más el espacio entre ambos, con una sonrisa bailando en su rostro.

Y es cuando Taehyung decide intervenir. En un solo movimiento toma el brazo de su mejor amigo y tira de él contra su cuerpo. Jimin suelta risitas pequeñas.

— Me lo agradecerás luego.— murmura el modelo al oído de su mejor amigo. Para luego alejarlo de la figura del pelinegro. Obligándolo a sentarse en la mesa que ocupaban hasta hace no mucho tiempo. —¿Estás bien? —le pregunto a Jimin que asintió con una sonrisa enorme en sus labios. — Bien, hay cierto peliverde que se ofreció a llevarme a casa, y no voy a desaprovechar la oferta. ¿Puedo confiar en que si te subo a un taxi ahora llegarás bien?

Jimin se encontraba en alguna nube entre el acento del pelinegro y su fragancia masculina, aturdido por el calor y feliz por el alcohol en su torrente sanguíneo, así que no pensó mucho antes de contestar.

— Por supuesto— siseó el rubio levantando la voz, y señalando a cierto pelinegro que no le había quitado los ojos de encima— Mi amigo, aqui, Jeon Jungkook me ayudara ¿Verdad?

Jungkook miró hacia él, su mente girando culpa del alcohol y la sesión de baile con el rubio. Sin saber qué es lo que realmente quería. Nunca se había sentido más confundido en toda su vida.

—Preferiría que no sea el—murmuro Tae, solo para que Jimin pudiera escucharlo.— Los he visto a ambos echarse miraditas toda la noche, y aunque estoy de acuerdo con lo del "el clavo que saca otro clavo"...

Jimin tomó la mano de su amigo, deteniendo su discurso, una vez que Tae empezaba a hablar era difícil hacerlo callar.

—Puedes confiar en mi, Tae. — sentenció serio, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Bien, pero mañana no quiero reclamos— Taehyung apretó levemente su mejilla con una sonrisa, confiando en la capacidad de Jimin para soportar el alcohol y confiando que estaba lo suficientemente sobrio para tomar una decisión responsable. 

—Ve y disfruta— dijo Jimin imitando la acción de su amigo.

Taehyung le dedicó una sonrisa cuadrada y un guiño de ojos antes de correr hacia el muchacho que lo esperaba en el umbral del local.

Jimin volvió a concentrarse en cierto pelinegro, aún mirándolo, aún debatiéndose internamente. Por un lado Jimin, con los brazos extendidos hacia él, por el otro Lisa, con el rostro serio, cuchicheando con Sojin.

_A la mierda._ Pensó y luego camino en largas zancadas hasta la mesa del cantante.

—¿Y, qué me dices Jeon Jungkook?— provocó el rubio.

— Claro que sí —afirmó el pelinegro, acercándose a la figura del cantante.— pero con una condición. 

— Dime y lo pensare. — desafío el rubio a Jungkook que repentinamente se colocó de cuclillas ante el y sonrió. 

— Me escribirás una canción. 

Jimin ni siquiera se detuvo a pensarlo, de hecho ya le había escrito algunos versos, aunque no tenía donde anotarlos. 

— De acuerdo— estiró su mano, para que el otro la estrechara. —Pero también tengo una condición.

—Dime y lo pensaré— repitió Jungkook con risas cómplices.

—Tienes que contarme una trágica historia de amor. — Jimin concentró su mirada en los labios del contrario, el cual chasqueo la lengua.

Por primera vez en la noche, Jungkook pensó que tal vez lo recordaba, se aferró a la esperanza, así que trago saliva y respondió.

—De acuerdo. — dijo tomando la mano del rubio.

Y cuando sus pieles se tocaron, sintieron ese roce mágico del que tanto hablaban los autores en los libros, el que te eriza los vellos de la piel. O quizás era el vodka en los tragos. 

Jungkook apenas pudo quitar sus ojos de los orbes color miel del rubio, y mordiendose el labio murmuro hacia él, llamando su atencion. 

— ¿Te parece si nos vamos? 

Jimin asintió, sin saber que estaba apunto de escribir una nueva trágica historia de amor


End file.
